


The Buddy Project

by rainydayes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pen Pals, Slow Burn, honestly wattpad could never, idk where this will go lol, slow crackhead emissions, very wattpad circa 2014, watch two idiots ride the struggle bus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-10-27 08:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayes/pseuds/rainydayes
Summary: 'Welcome! Buddy System is a free online generator that pairs you with a buddy who shares interests with YOU! Buddy System is open to anyone age 13 or older. Once you’re paired, you will receive an email with your buddy’s information. Disclaimer: This program is not an alternative to therapy, counseling, or a crisis service. If you need immediate support text BUDDY to 741741 to get connected with a Crisis Counselor at Crisis Text Line for free, 24/7.'





	1. Chapter 1

_Welcome! Buddy System is a free online generator that pairs you with a buddy who shares interests with YOU! Buddy System is open to anyone age 13 or older. Once you’re paired, you will receive an email with your buddy’s information. Disclaimer: This program is not an alternative to therapy, counseling, or a crisis service. If you need immediate support text BUDDY to 741741 to get connected with a Crisis Counselor at Crisis Text Line for free, 24/7._

__

Name: Harry  
Age: Crisp 20  
Gender: Male  
Language(s): English, pieces of French, Italian if I’m drunk enough  
Location: Los Angeles  
Interests & hobbies: Music (listening, playing, singing, questionable dancing), literature, art, fashion/thrifting, binge watching if I’m not busy, writing etc.  
What I wish for in a pen pal: Write back 😩

**Name: Louis**  
**Age: Twenty twooOoOOo**  
**Gender: Male**  
**Language(s): English (and Yorkshire since it’s English adjacent)**  
**Location: London**  
**Interests & hobbies: Anything music (I like Catfish and the Bottlemen, Oasis, some early Arctic Monkeys etc.), football, singing and songwriting, not opposed **to the occasional bar crawl but I’m old now so I like staying in and watching Netfllix  
**What I wish for in a pen pal: Be cool???******


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this bonus!

Dear Louis

Hello! My name’s Harry, last name Styles if you want it. I’m currently living in Los Angeles for work, but I’m actually from Cheshire so it’s nice that I’ve found a fellow Brit. I didn’t realize how strange it would feel to write a letter again after years of not having to do it, so excuse me if I ramble, or misspell things, or come off overly posh or anything. 

Anyways, I’ve been in LA for a couple of years now. Have you ever been? It’s very different from anywhere else I’ve been, which isn’t much since I’m not exactly rolling in money at the moment. I work as a freelance writer for some magazines and websites, but I prefer making music. It can be a lot sometimes balancing work and my own goals, but I think what I’m doing right now will help me get where I want to be eventually. You make music too or do you just sing and write it? I write songs too, so maybe we could exchange them back and forth, help each other out.

I like your music taste! I like rock but I can appreciate a nice pop ballad every now and then. I know some people can be stuffy about that sort of thing. Although I think you referenced Taylor Swift, so maybe you’re not stuffy either. Not to imply I thought you were. Nevermind. I would erase it, but I don’t feel like rewriting anything. This isn’t an English paper.

I’m glad I’m not the only one who prefers watching Netflix over seeing my friends in my down time. What shows do you keep up with? I like the classics like the Office and Parks and Rec, but I also like Big Mouth and Sex Education. Does that make me sound like a pervert? I bet it does. I watch Queer Eye before bed so that I go to bed happy if that sways you. Sometimes when I’m sad I’ll watch the Great British Baking Show for like nine hours straight. Did that work? I guess I’ll see in a couple of weeks.

It’s late over here, so I’ll stop my writing here too. I look forward to hearing from you soon, Louis.

Sincerely,

Harry

-

**Dear Harry,**

**That’s quite the surname you have! Mine’s Tomlinson, so now we’re even. I’m from Doncaster, so we grew up a couple of hours away from each other. Maybe we crossed paths at some point without even realizing it. Don’t worry about your writing at all, mate! You don’t sound posh at all. I hope that doesn’t sound sarcastic. Not used to letter writing either.**

**I’ve been to LA a couple of times. It was lots of fun! There’s always something to do, and the city is HUGE. Maybe one day I’ll move out there for awhile and see if I like it. You’re job sounds interesting. What publications have you gotten to write for? Music ones I’m guessing, maybe Rolling Stone or Alt Press. I get the frustration too. I’m graduating from uni this year to become a music teacher. I think I’m still gonna take a year to pursue music professionally if I can. I’ve been able to gain a bit of traction while I’ve been here with producing. I do make music too! We should definitely send songs back and forth for sure. I’d love to read some of your stuff!**

**I can appreciate some pop music as well but I’m definitely privy to the rock, punk sort of genre. There’s not really any music I think is really bad. Except maybe mumble rapping. And most countries. And Irish Symphonic Death Metal (you should take a listen if you’re brave enough).**

**You’re still a pervert, but a ** ** _sensitive _ ** **pervert. No, I like those shows too! I like cartoons quite a bit, which might be a little immature. I like She-ra and Hilda quite a bit, especially since I can watch them with my younger siblings. I also like Stranger Things and Sabrina quite a bit. The supernatural is really fun for me. I look forward to hearing back from you! Should we exchange information or would that take away from the point of a penpal? I am a master at sending long messages.**

**\- LT :)**

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mini update for the girls

Dear Louis,

You wrote back! I was worried I’d scared you off. We should most definitely exchange information. I don’t see why our penpalship should stop me from seeing your undoubtedly handsome face. I’ll put everything at the bottom for structural integrity of the letter writing art. 

You’re right, Irish Symphonic Death Metal is...an experience. People can be extremely creative, can’t they? I agree that the mumble rap movement isn’t too great for the art of music by any means and I’m not sure why it’s suddenly so popular either. I know you probably meant country music, but I’ve been joking about you hating most countries with my friends for a solid week. I have to agree that I'm not a huge fan of North Korea, but I think most countries have something going for them. As for  _ country  _ music, you’ve just gotta give it a fair chance! Have you listened to Dolly Parton? She’s an American treasure!

I have written for Rolling Stone and Alt Press. I’ve also done Billboard, NME, and even the BBC's music magazine while I was living in London. I wonder if we crossed paths there too! That’s cool that you’re in school. I couldn't have done it, I’m too relaxed for that sort of thing. You should definitely take the year off and see what happens. Maybe you could even move here when you get big, hit me up to interview you. 

I love cartoons! I was just trying to play “mature 20-something” with the name drops. I don’t even have younger siblings and Hilda still makes me cry. I don’t mind the good cry though. I think a nice dose of vulnerability can be healthy for you. But see! Not a complete pervert, just a sensitive one that also likes cartoons. Wait, I’m hearing myself and while that sounds suspicious I promise you it’s not. I wouldn’t tell you that until at least three letters in.

Alright now for the grand reveal...my credentials:

Instagram: @harrystyles

Email: hes0294@gmail.com

Phone Number: 2135557492

\- Harry

** _@louist91 started following you._ **

_ @harrystyles started following you. _

_ Typing… _

_ HellOo _

** _Typing…_ **

** _Hello!!_ **

** _Thanks for leaving me your credentials haha_ **

_ As a professional I felt it was my responsibility to do at least that much. And I was right! _

** _Right about…_ **

_ You ARE handsome!  _

** _lol thanks man. Same to you_ **

_ So dispassionate you’d think I had forced you to say something _

** _What do you mean???_ **

** _***You’re the most beautiful specimen I’ve ever seen***_ **

** _Better???_ **

_ :)) _

** _You lil shit_ **

** _I like you :)_ **

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

** _Dear Harold,_ **

** _I hope you know how much I value this newly formed companionship. Hearing from you is always a pleasure and I value it deeply. However, finest and most beloved Harold, if you call me at one in the morning ever again I will fly all the way to Los Angeles and c h o k e y o u._ **

** _\- LT :)_ **

_ You would fly all the way to America just for me 😍 _

** _You twit_ **

** _Maybe…_ **

** _But don’t call that early again. God gave us google for a reason. Look up the time code_ **

_ But it’s more exhilarating to try and catch you at the right time. It’s like you’re mysterious or something _

** _It’s like I’m asleep_ **

_ And what about it? _

** _Why’d you call anyways?_ **

_ I just like hearing your voice. Makes you feel more real instead of a distant figure in my imagination _

** _I’m real!_ **

_ I know that! Besides you’re voice is nice to listen to _

_ How’s college???? _

** _Same ole_ **

** _I have research paper due in two days that I haven’t started writing_ **

_ I’m sure you’ve got it _

** _It’s 30 pages Harry_ **

_ Fuck _

_ Drop out ig _

** _I really might_ **

** _How’s the article going?_ **

_ That’s what I was gonna tell you _

_ Sent it to my editor today! _

** _Yes young Harold!_ **

_ I’m not that young _

** _Two years below counts as younger young Harold_ **

_ I’ll block you _

_ But first I’ll tell your followers how much you hate euphoria _

** _You wouldn’t._ **

_ I would...n’t. I wouldn’t. _

** _HA_ **

_ Guess who I get to interview next! _

** _Uhhhhhmmmm_ **

** _Cardi B…?_ **

_ Well damn. Now my answer’ll sound less cool _

_ It’s Catfish and the Bottlemen _

** _WHAT????!!!!!!_ **

** _FUCK OFF_ **

** _NO FUCKIN WAY_ **

_ Yeah! I get to fly out to NYC for it _

_ I’m excited _

** _That’s so cool!!_ **

_ I’ll have to get you an autograph or something. If they’re cool with it of course. _

** _You don’t have to go through all that trouble_ **

** _Of course if you want I couldn’t possibly dry and stop you…._ **

_ We’ll just have to wait and see then :)) _

** _For sure_ **

** _I really need to go and write this paper tho_ **

** _I’ll see you on the other side?_ **

_ Ofc! Good luck!! _

** _I’ll need it_ **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I'm a very focused student...
> 
> Anyways what's a better time for not-so-pen pals than quarantine?

_ Do you remember what it was like to leave the house? _

** _Haz NYC has only been on lockdown for a month…_ **

_ AN ETERNITY _

_ I think Catfish and the Bottlemen cursed me _

** _Could be worse_ **

** _You could risk dying in LA_ **

_ At least I would have Trader Joe’s! I can’t leave this apartment _

** _Harry do you hear yourself?????_ **

** _You have a New York apartment that YOUR JOB IS PAYING THE LEASE FOR_ **

_ I know _

_ It’s awful :( _

** _…_ **

_ Lou? [message failed] _

_ DID YOU BLOCK ME???!!?! [message failed] _

_ - _

***phone rings***

**Hello?**

How dare you!

**How dare me? How dare you! Are you seriously gonna complain about living in one of the most expensive cities in the world?**

Only if you stop complaining about getting a month off to make music.

**I told you, it’s not a real break. I’m still attending Zoom University until virtual graduation. *sigh***

I’m so sorry, Lou. You earned the right to walk for graduation and now everything’s a mess. 

**It’s alright. At least I have access to free healthcare.**

Just rub it in why don’t you? Don’t forget we both have idiot heads of country.

**You know yours is worse.**

*whimper* I know. I know.

**Love, I’m sorry.**

It’s alright. Especially since you called me ‘love.’

**Jesus Christ.**

What? A guy can dream…

**Then keep dreaming. Now unless you’ve got any quarantine updates for me that can’t wait until tomorrow, I need to do this assignment that’s due in thirty minutes.**

Wait! I baked bread and it’s actually really good.

**You’ve been baking bread every other day, Haz!**

I’m gonna be a little fluff ball by the time the clubs open up again.

**You’d be lovable even if you were a fluff ball.**

So I have a chance?

**Bye Harold!**

***click***

  
  


_ Harry is typing… _

_ One more thing _

** _?_ **

_ Would you still love me if I was a worm? _

** _…_ **

** _Probably love you more_ **

** _Now fuck off_ **

_ :D _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay inside kids!

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a ride y'all. I'm literally updating whenever I'm procrastinating on my homework.


End file.
